All's Fair In Online Wars
by IL0veP0keSpe
Summary: The Generation of Miracles fight over Kuroko…the modern way. PWP, KurokoxGoM, mainly KiseKuro, AoKuro, and AkaKuro, eventual AkaKuro. Because Akashi always gets exactly what he wants, yup, yup. And so do the fangirls. T for Aomine and Midorima's usernames. Not really for any moments *wink wink nudge nudge*


Author's Note: I am shameless. I know.

Title: All's Fair In Online Wars

Summary: The Generation of Miracles fight over Kuroko…the modern way.

PWP, KurokoxGoM, mainly KiseKuro, AoKuro, and AkaKuro, eventual AkaKuro. Because Akashi always gets exactly what he wants, yup, yup. And so do the fangirls.

* * *

_Kuroko Tetsuya is online_.

_Kise Ryouta_- Yo, Kurokocchi! What are you doing online now?

_Kuroko Tetsuya_-Ah, Kise-kun. I was just doing homework.

_Kise Ryouta_-We have homework? O.O

_Aomine Daiki_-Tetsu, can I just copy yours?

_Kuroko Tetsuya_-Of course not, Aomine-kun. We're in different groups.

_Akashi Seijuro is online._

_Midorima Shintaro updated the album; "Lucky Items."_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_-Midochin, is it really necessary to share on Facebook what your lucky item today is?

_Midorima Shintaro_-It is imperative that people with the same zodiac sign as I know how to improve their luck today.

_Murasakibara Atsushi_-Oh…okay -.- BTW, Kurochin, you forgot you were supposed to go out and get food with me today.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_-Ah, right, Murasakibara-kun. Kagami-kun took me for vanilla shakes today so I forgot.

_Akashi Seijuro_-Facebook is overrated. All of you. Get on Skype instead.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_-…Hai.

_Aomine Daiki_-Whatever

_Kise Ryouta_-Okay, Akashicchi :)

_Murasakibara Atsushi_-Kuroko, go with me tomorrow instead, okay?

_Midorima Shintaro_-Okay

* * *

_Skype is opening. Take a deep breath._

_C0pyCat_ says: LOL

_Phantom23_ says: What is it, Kise-kun?

_C0pyCat _says: Nothing, Kurokocchi :D

_Th3Captain_ says: Tetsuya, accompany me tomorrow.

_Phantom23_ says: Where, Akashi-kun?

_Pringlez_ says: Wait, Kurochin, you were going with ME tomorrow!

_LadyLuck_ says: If you'd listened to me earlier, Murasakibara, and taken the lucky cat ears I offered you, you would not be in this situation.

_TanNBlue_ says: No one in their right mind would wear those in public. And change your username.

_Glass3s_ says: Is this one better?

_TanNBlue _says: No.

_Phantom23_ says: But, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun asked first.

_Pringlez_ says: Yeah, Akachin. -.-

_Th3Captain_ says: It does not matter. Meet me at the Hachiko statue tomorrow at 11. That's an order.

* * *

_C0pyCat started this group chat_

_C0pyCat_ says: Oi guys, Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi are driving Kurokocchi in a dangerous corner.

_Glass3s_ says: I think you mean, INTO a dangerous corner.

_TanNBlue_ says: For the love of God, pick a decent username.

_FuckYouAomineDaiki_ says:  
_FuckYouMidorimaShintaro_ says:

_C0pyCat added IloveTetsuKun to this chat_

_IloveTetsuKun _says: Huh? What's this?

_C0pyCat _says: Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi are fighting over Kurokocchi :(

_IloveTetsuKun _says: WHAT? WHERE ARE THEY

_C0pyCat_ says: Ah, I made this group chat so we could talk in private.

_IloveTetsuKun_ says: ADD ME TO THAT CHAT NAO :(

* * *

_Pringlez_ says: noooo Kurochin's coming with me

_Th3Captain_ says: be careful, Atsushi.

_Pringlez_ says: What? You're not my captain anymore :|

_C0pyCat added IloveTetsuKun to this chat_

_Phantom23_ says: Huh? Who is that?

_Pringlez _says: Ah, Momoichin

_Th3Captain _says: Satsuki.

_IloveTetsuKun_ says: OMG AKASHI-KUN AND MURASAKIBARA-KUN I HATE BOTH OF YOU SO MUCH WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING OVER TETSU-KUN HE'S GOING OUT WITH ME ALREADY

_Phantom23_ says: Ah…calm down Momoi-san.

_FuckYouMidorimaShintaro _says: I knew this was a bad idea.

_FuckYouAomineDaiki_ says: Why did you not say so?

_C0pyCat _says: Momoicchi is unhinged :(

_IloveTetsuKun_ says: OMFG ALL OF YOU SHUT UP THIS IS SERIOUS

_FuckYouMidorimaShintaro_ says: Oi Satsuki, shut up!

_Th3Captain_ says: Oh my. New targets for my shears.

_FuckYouAomineDaiki_ says: Kuroko, why don't you come with me tomorrow instead? Vanilla flavored stuff is my lucky item tomorrow anyway.

_FuckYouMidorimaShintaro_ says: O RLY? Like hell it is

_FuckYouAomineDaiki_ says: Fuck you, Aomine Daiki.

_Pringlez_ says: come ooooon Kurochin.

_Phantom23_ says: This is troublesome. Can't we all just go together?

_Th3Captain_ says: That is unacceptable.

_IloveTetsuKun_ says: NOOOO! TETSU-KUN JUST GO WITH ME TOMORROW

_FuckYouMidorimaShintaro_ says: Tetsu'll die if he goes with any of you—go with me.

_Phantom23_ says: I just remembered that I have to take a make-up exam tomorrow.

_Th3Captain_ says: Tetsuya…

_FuckYouMidorimaShintaro _says: I'm not sure I believe you

_IloveTetsuKun_ says: Do you want me to study with you, Tetsu-kun? 3

_Pringlez_ says: Oh yeah, I'll go over to your house with lotsa snacks, Kurochin :D

_C0pyCat_ says: HEI HEI what about me? :( Kurokocchi, I'm a bad student, help me too!

_Phantom23_ says: This is getting hard. Um, and Aomine-kun, and Midorima-kun, could you both change your usernames? I don't really…

_TanNBlue_ says:

_Glass3s_ says:

_Phantom23_ says: Thank you.

_Th3Captain _says: Ryouta, make me a host of this chat.

_Th3Captain has been promoted to chat host_

_C0pyCat_ says: ^_^

_Th3Captain_ _ejected Phantom23 from this chat_

_IloveTetsuKun_ says: WHAT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

_C0pyCat added Phantom23 to this chat_

_Th3Captain ejected Phantom23 from this chat_

_Th3Captain _says: We need to talk about who's going with Tetsuya tomorrow.

_C0pyCat _says: OH! I WILL I WILL my manager said I need to bring another male model with me tom :D

_TanNBlue _says: Tetsu's not a model :|

_C0pyCat_ says: He's good enough to be one ;)

_IloveTetsuKun_ says: No fair. All of you have gone out with him at least once except me :'(

_Pringlez _says: That IS true…

_Th3Captain_ says: Need I remind you that I am the captain?

_Glass3s_ says: WERE the captain.

_Th3Captain throws a pair of shears at Glass3s_

_Glass3s dodged them_

_C0pyCat laughs_

_Th3Captain throws a chainsaw at C0pyCat_

_C0pyCat _says: Aw, Akashicchi killed me :(

_Pringlez_ says: But my outing with Kurochin has been postponed already…it should be me

_TanNBlue _says: But I was Tetsu's closest friend!

_IloveTetsuKun _says: This is getting nowhere, Dai-chan -_-

_Th3Captain _says: Should we just let Tetsuya decide?

_TanNBlue _says: Ah, you know him. If it were up to him, he'd want all of us to go together.

_Th3Captain _says: True…and Tetsuya was the ONLY one I could tolerate out of all of you.

_TanNBlue_ says: The feeling is mutual.

_Glass3s _says: Same here.

_Pringlez_ says: Kurochin always looks so tasty :D

_C0pyCat _says: Well, I DO like Kurokocchi more than all of you, I guess…

_Glass3s_ says: Murasakibara, what you just said sounded so wrong on so many levels.

_IloveTetsuKun_ says: There's no love lost between you guys :| sometimes I feel Tetsu-kun was the only one holding the whole team together.

_Th3Captain _says: And that is why he is coming with me.

_IloveTetsuKun_ says: THAT MAKES NO SENSE WHATSOEVER AND NO HE'S GOING WITH ME

_TanNBlue _says: He's going with me

_C0pyCat _says: No me

_Glass3s _says: No me

_Pringlez _says: No me

_C0pyCat added Phantom23 to this chat_

_Th3Captain _says: RYOUTA WHY DID YOU BRING HIM BACK?

_C0pyCat_ says: SORRY AKASHICCHI I FORGOT!

* * *

_Phantom23_ says: Kise-kun, what is going on?

_C0pyCat _says: Look, Kurokocchi, unless you pick one of us to go with tomorrow, no on is gonna shut up.

_Phantom23 _says: But I can't choose.

_C0pyCat_ says: Kurokocchi, I like you. And I don't like seeing other people fight over you.

_Phantom23_ says: Kise-kun…

_C0pyCat_ says: Go with me tomorrow. I'll deal with the others.

_C0pyCat _says: Kurokocchi?

_Phantom23 is offline_

* * *

_TanNBlue_ says: Tetsu, go with me tomorrow.

_Phantom23_ says: Can't I just stay at home?

_TanNBlue_ says: Look, I just…I don't like seeing how possessive Akashi is of you.

_Phantom23_ says: Why don't you like it?

_TanNBlue _says: Maybe because…I like you.

_TanNBlue _says: Tetsu?

_Phantom23 is offline_

* * *

_Pringlez_ says: Kurochin, you are NEVER one to break your promises :( go with me tomorrow

_C0pyCat_ says: No, he's going with me

_TanNBlue_ says: He and I are playing basketball tomorrow, and that's final.

_IloveTetsuKun_ says: NO DAI-CHAN, all of you are being unfair! I get to go with him tomorrow!

_Glass3s_ says: My horoscope says that tomorrow I have to spend the day with a good friend or I'll have the worst luck.

_C0pyCat _says: Hey…guys… why is Akashicchi so quiet?

_TanNBlue _says: Akashi?

_IloveTetsuKun _says: Akashi-kun? Are you there?

_IloveTetsuKun_ says: Maybe he's busy.

_Phantom23 is offline_

_Pringlez_ says: Aw. Kurochin left.

_CopyCat _says: Maybe it's time we went to bed too.

_TanNBlue_ says: I'm feeling really disappointed :(

_Glass3s_ says: Oh, Aomine you sounded really girly.

_Th3Captain is offline_

_IloveTetsuKun_ says: Oh well…good night, guys! Maybe the day after tomorrow, I can go with Tetsu-kun ^_^

_Pringlez_ says: No.**  
**

_Pringlez is offline_

_IloveTetsuKun is offline_

_TanNBlue is offline_

_C0pyCat is offline_

_Glass3s is offline_

* * *

_Phantom23 is online_

_Th3Captain is online_

_Th3Captain _says: So, at the Hachiko statue tomorrow, 11am.

_Phantom23_ says: Aomine-kun and Kise-kun both…sort of confessed to me.

_Th3Captain _says: Did you give them an answer?

_Phantom23 _says: You know I didn't. See you tomorrow.

_Th3Captain _says: Good. See you tomorrow.

_Phantom23 is offline_

_Th3Captain is offline_

* * *

_Phantom23 is online_

_Phantom23 _says: I like you, Akashi-kun.

_Phantom23 is offline_

* * *

_Th3Captain is online_

_Th3Captain _says: I know, Tetsuya.

_Th3Captain is offline_

* * *

**OMAKE**

_C0pyCat _says: So now we discuss this…

_TanNBlue _says: Yes…

_C0pyCat _says: Which one of use gets to use IL0veP0keSpe as an instrument to end up with Kurokocchi next?

_FeatheredSeals _says: Excuse me?!

_IloveTetsuKun _says: ME!

_FeatheredSeals _says: I dunno, I'm laying off the yaoi…

_C0pyCat _says: AW! BUT YOU LOVE YAOI DON'T YOU SO WRITE A STORY WITH ME AND KUROKOCCHI

_FeatheredSeals _says: Depends.

_IloveTetsuKun _says: LOL

* * *

Author's Note: Seriously, who do I write with next? I'm kinda itching to do Momoi/Kuroko though… haha. Yes, my username in Skype is FeatheredSeals. Feel free to contact me, I suppose. Reviews are revered. Thank you for reading!

By the way, Kise's confession, Aomine's confession, and the final fighting over Kuroko all happened at the same time, so Kuroko went offline at the same time in all three. They're not consecutive events :D


End file.
